The touch panel is used as an input medium, which is more convenient for the users in comparison to the keyboard and the mouse. According to different principles, the touch panel can be classified as resistive, capacitive, surface acoustic wave, infrared touch panel, etc.
The capacitive touch panel is formed of a layer of special transparent metal conductive material coating on a glass surface. When touched by a finger, the electric field on the touch panel surface will be affected, which is equivalent to changing the capacitance. The system determines the contact position through the detection of changing of the voltage and the capacitance, and then performs the operation.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the existing capacitive touch panel usually includes a driving transparent electrode wire 51 and a detecting transparent electrode wire 52 arranged on a glass substrate 50, and the driving transparent electrode wire 51 and the detecting transparent electrode wire 52 are intersected with each other, and are separated from each other by an insulating layer 53 at the intersection, wherein the driving transparent electrode wire 51 includes driving transparent electrodes 51a and a metal bridge 51b, and the metal bridge 51b is used for lapping adjacent driving transparent electrodes 51a through the through holes 53a on the insulating layer 53.
During the production and transportation of the touch panel, the static electricity generated from the action of friction, pasting or removing the protective film or the static electricity attached from touching the objects with high electrostatic charge may have a high instantaneous voltage. In the existing capacitive touch panel, since the thickness of the portion of the transparent electrode metal filling the wall of the through hole is relatively thin with small resistance, and the cross-sectional area of the current path is small, the electrostatic breakdown is very likely to occur at the through hole, which causes damage and eventually leads to product defects.